There has been a proposed rotating electric machine that has an increased operating range and an improved characteristic by switching the number of turns of armature winding or a connection method between windings in the rotating electric machine.
For example, PTL 1 discloses an induction motor that has an increased operating range and an improved characteristic by switching the connection of coils having the same phase in armature winding constituted by n partial windings between series connection and parallel connection, and the phase coil connection between Y connection and Δ connection.